heroes_reborn_mini_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cle Bennett
Cle Bennett portrays Harris Prime in Heroes Reborn. Biography Clé Bennett is a busy singer, musician, voice and character actor who broke into the business in 1998 with an appearance in the made-for-television movie Mr. Music. His many other television credits include 15 episodes of CTV’s award-winning series Flashpoint, plus Soul Food, Odyssey 5, Instant Star, Soul, 15 episodes of The Line, five episodes of Lost Girl, 13 of Shattered, The Listener andRepublic of Doyle. His feature film and movies-for-television credits include a small part in Antoine Fugua’s Bait starring Jamie Foxx in 2000, one of the leads in William Philips’s Treed Murray, the Oscar-nominated Barney’s Version, the urban dance drama How She Move, Hendrix, Livin’ for Love: The Natalie Cole Story, Harvard Man and David Sutherland’s Doomstown. Clé made his professional theater debut in 2012 on the Soulpepper stage in Toronto, with his critically acclaimed portrayal of four characters in Ins Choi’s hit play Kim’s Convenience Iy went on to win the Toronto Critics Award for best Canadian play and picked up a Dora Award nomination for best new play. The versatile actor is well known for his voice-over commercial work for Coca-Cola, Ford and Wrigley’s Gum, the Total Drama franchise, an animated reality series, Skatoony, a children’s quiz show with animated cartoon characters, CBC’s Razzberry Jazzberry Jam and the cyberpunk-themed action role-playing video game Deus Ex: Human Revolution. It was recently announced that Bennett has joined Desperate Housewives star and producer Eva Longoria in voicing a 13-episode animated primetime adult comedy series, Mother Up!, set for release in fall 2013 on CityTV. Clé has won two Gemini Awards, both in 2010: best performance by an actor in a featured supporting role for the CBC miniseries Guns and best performance by a featured supporting actor in a dramatic series for HBO’s The Line. He is one of a short list of actors to win two Geminis in one year. He also received a 2012 ACTRA Award nomination for outstanding male performance for his role as Raf Rousseau in season 4 of Flashpoint. Credits * Urban Legend (1998) * Code Name: Eternity (TV Series) '' * ''La Femme Nikita (TV Series) * Soul Food (TV Series) * Odyssey 5 (TV Series) '' * ''Playmakers (TV Series) '' * ''How She Move (2007) * The Best Years (TV Series) '' * ''Instant Star (TV Series) '' * ''Mr. Meaty (TV Series) '' * ''Soul (TV Series) '' * ''Guns (TV Mini-Series) '' * ''The Line (TV Series) '' * ''The Dating Guy (TV Series) '' * ''Lost Girl (TV Series) '' * ''Shattered (TV Series) '' * ''Razzberry Jazzberry Jam (TV Series) voice * BeyWheelz (TV Series) '' * ''Total Drama (TV Series) voice * Total Drama Revenge of the Island (TV Series) voice * Flashpoint (TV Series) '' * ''Mother Up! (TV Series) '' * ''Total Drama All Stars (TV Series) voice * Rookie Blue (TV Series) '' * ''Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race (TV Series) voice * Zoom (2015) * Sensitive Skin (TV Series) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (TV Series) voice * Private Eyes (TV Series) '' * ''Jigsaw (2017) Links * Facebook * Twitter * IMDb Gallery Clé Bennett1.png Clé Bennett2.jpg Clé Bennett3.jpg Clé Bennett4.jpg Clé Bennett5.jpg Clé Bennett6.jpg Clé Bennett7.jpg Clé Bennett8.jpg Clé Bennett9.jpg Category:Actors Category:Cast Category:Recurring Cast Category:Images Category:Dark Matters